1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building-material displays and more specifically to a rotating display system for assisting customers in visualizing various combinations of structures used in kitchens and bathrooms such as cabinets, countertops, backsplashes, flooring, and shower walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays in the building industry have been in use for years. The most commonly utilized display is comprised of a rack displaying a plurality of countertop surface material that is not usually displayed with the other coordinating surfaces together. Another type of display is a board structure that supports a plurality of tile or countertop materials to illustrate the available options. The user must bring the product samples together with other surface options into a single location for visualization. Usually not all samples are available in one store.
The main problem with conventional displays is that they do not allow the user to combine and visually see various combinations of the coordinating surfaces together. A further problem with conventional displays is that numerous display units are required which consumes a significant amount of showroom space. Another problem with conventional displays is that it is time consuming for users to bring product samples to other stores for comparison purposes. Another problem with conventional displays is that they do not provide an accurate representation of the overall appearance of the combination in a building setting.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for assisting customers in visualizing various combinations of structures used in kitchens and bathrooms such as cabinets, countertops, backsplashes, flooring, and shower walls. Conventional building material displays do not provide an efficient display system that can be easily utilized for effectively displaying various combinations of coordinating building materials.
In these respects, the rotating display system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting customers in visualizing various combinations of structures used in kitchens and bathrooms such as cabinets, countertops, backsplashes, flooring, and shower walls.